


Comfortable Limitations

by xxxbookaholic



Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Nostalgia, a very small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: ambedo:a kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details
Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898785
Kudos: 13





	Comfortable Limitations

Misumi sat on the Mankai dorms roof, feet hanging off of the side and hands clasped behind his back. Rain pattered around and on top of him, a calming feeling that grounded him to reality and reminded him that he couldn’t fly. Limitations used to frustrate him; _why wouldn’t Madoka talk to him, why was he always left out, why couldn’t he do one thing right?_ Now, though, it was a relaxing gesture, a reminder that he was still breathing. “ _Not everything goes our way,_ ” his uncle used to say, “ _but the ending will always be worth the struggle_.” The shoves and judgemental glances were a thing of the past. The ignorance had been what made him leave his old life behind, and the things he’d left behind were the things that had led him to meet the summer troupe. None of the pain mattered anymore, Misumi thought as he counted how many raindrops he could feel drop onto his legs, if he could continue with the life he’d recently been granted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
